Beautiful Moments
by CherryButterfly
Summary: A series of short one-shots put together for Naru x Mai...Please read and do review...Beautiful moments don't last long, do they? :D Please read and review... eighth one-shot shall be updated soon!
1. Dusk

**Please read and review! A series of one-shots for Naru x Mai. I didn't plan it well but this idea..well..just popped up in my head...? Well anyways enjoy and thanks for reading and stay tuned for more! :D**

* * *

"So beautiful!" Mai squealed happily.

The sunset right before her eyes was so beautiful that she couldn't stop herself. She danced around merrily. The view was indeed so good that she couldn't express herself. The sky getting darker and darker each moment. The sun's rays fading away. Vanishing into the thin air.

Orange light, filling the sky, from the sun vanished. Within a fraction of a second everything was gone.

Beautiful moments don't last long, do they? Mai backed away looking at the sky and bumped into someone.

"Naru..." Mai whispered. Naru had brought her here to watch the sun set.

"Mai..." He said. He brushed the bangs on her face and took her by the chin.

He placed his lips on hers.

And within a fraction of a second they were apart, staring at each other.

Mai wished that this moment would last forever but beautiful moments don't last long, do they?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Another one-shot will be up soon! Please read and review! :D  
**


	2. Dawn

**Here is the second one-shot! Please do read and review!~**

* * *

A loud music filled the room, waking up the person who didn't want to wake up.

"Oh, who is it calling so early in the morning?" Mai moaned. She picked up her mobile-phone and pressed the 'talk' button.

"Hello. Who is speaking?" Mai asked yawning.

"Look out of your window." A voice said.

"Yes...?" Mai asked confused.

"Look out of your window." It repeated.

"Hm." Mai replied. She walked towards her window and stood before it.

She pulled down the curtains and the sight before her made her squeal indefinitely.

It was already dawn, the sun rising right before her eyes. The orange streaks that it made across the sky, made it look more beautiful. The dark sky slowly lightening up.

"It is beautiful isn't it?" The voice asked.

"Yes it is indeed beautiful, Naru." Mai replied entranced by the sight before her.

"But not as beautiful as you." He commented. Mai flushed a bright crimson red.

"I know your bluffing, so bye!" Mai said, happiness evident in her tone. She cut the call and slumped on her bed, her mind filled all with the sun rise and Naru.

-

A smirk formed on his face.

"Beautiful..." He whispered to himself.

Beautiful moments don't last long but it can last forever in your heart...

* * *

**Thanks for reading please read and review! :D**


	3. Rain

**Here is the third one-shot! Please do read and review!~**

* * *

Mai laughed. Twirling around without any reason made her dizzy but still Mai being Mai, continued to twirl around like an idiot. The rain continuously falling. She giggled a lot. The droplets slipping down her face beautifully.

Not sure of her surroundings, Mai danced happily. The grass under her feet tickling her. She dropped her umbrella to the ground and continued dancing on the wet grass.

Suddenly, Mai couldn't feel the droplets falling on her.

Mai looked up, certainly not pleased. An umbrella over her head protecting her from the rain.

"Naru." Mai said.

"I don't want a sick assistant." He replied bluntly.

"Thanks for caring but..." She playfully took the umbrella from his grip and dropped it to the ground. There goes the second umbrella trying to protect Mai. "You should enjoy the rain." Mai said happily. She gave a quick peck on his lips and went back to dancing.

A hand went through his now wet hair. A smile formed on his lips.

Yet another beautiful moment has passed away. When will they last forever...?

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review! :D**


	4. Rainbow

**Sorry for the late update! :| I was busy with my school stuff. There was loads of homework for me to do! So sorry! I hope you** **enjoy this chapter, it's a short one. I will be doing about 20-50 one-shots. You can tell me the number of one-shots you want to read more! I will use my malfunctioning brain and think up some creative one-shots for you! :D**

* * *

Naru was helping her shop, which was a great surprise by the way. Mai sulked, picking up the uncountable tea bags, resting on the counter. Naru was really addicted to tea. She needed to do something about his tea-addiction. Mai walked out of the tea shop and caught Naru gazing at the blue sky, resembling his eyes.

Mai straddled towards him. The tea bags were so heavy that she couldn't even carry them. She was really getting weak. Last night it had rained so badly that the atmosphere around was still damp. Mai strode to a still lost Naru.

"Naru?" Mai inquired. His gaze turned towards her, his blue eyes engulfing her. She blushed a tinge of pink and looked down, not wanting to meet his mesmerizing eyes. Mai noticed that his gaze had returned to the sky. Mai gazed up at the sky, her eyes turning gleeful the moment her eyes met the blue sky.

"Wow!" Mai squealed, jumping happily. The rainbow suspended in the sky by an invisible angel's wing, was mesmerizing. Mai held her breath. The beauty was too much for her to take.

Naru's gaze fell on Mai. His lips formed a curve.

"There is a legend, that if you ever find the end of the rainbow, you will find eternal happiness." Naru said with a very low voice. Mai's eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked whispering softly, like a child. Naru nodded affirmatively. Mai jumped in front of him, her innocence and stubbornness taking over her mind.

"Then let's go find it!" Mai squealed happily. Mai caught Naru's hand in hers and pulled him. But he didn't budge.

"Naru...?" She whispered inquiringly.

"I don't need to find it..." He whispered with a smile on his face.

"..." Mai gazed at him surprised by his words.

"...Because I have already found my eternal happiness." He said, lowering his head to place his lips on hers.

For a moment the world stopped for them, but the world didn't stop. Mai closed her eyes. She dropped the tea bags.

When she opened her eyes, Naru had returned back to normal, everything had returned back to normal.

One thing that caught her eye was that the rainbow had disappeared...

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please read and review! Thank you! :D**


	5. Ocean

**Updated! XD I suddenly had this idea! I wanted to update badly. So here is the next one-shot! :D**

* * *

The waves were hitting the boulders in front of it. The splashing sound made Mai as happy as an elementary school kid. Mai looked at the vast ocean in front of her. The ocean. The waves. It reminded her of the happy moments in her life.

The clean blue water splashed around like crazy and Mai sat down, admiring the view. Naru was late. No, actually Mai was early. Naru would never be late in his life. He is the only perfect creature on the face of Earth. Mai smiled at the thought of Naru. He just seemed to mesmerize her each time he looked at her.

"Mai." A familiar sound called out.

"Naru." Mai said. Mai motioned him to sit down besides her. He stood besides her.

"I thought you wanted my help in some project." He said.

"I lied." Mai said. He looked at her, frowning.

"Then I suppose that I can leave." He said, turning to leave.

"Naru! Wait!" Mai stopped him. "Just once, can't you spend time admiring the beauty of nature?" She asked pointing towards the ocean.

"I don't waste my time." He said.

"Admiring the beauty of nature is not waste of time." Mai replied curtly.

"..." He looked at her determined face. Her cinnamon brown eyes burnt into his blue ones.

He sighed and sat besides her. Mai smiled. She turned towards the ocean. Naru looked at her. She seemed so into it.

"The ocean is so vast and endless, just like-" Mai couldn't continue as Naru had cut her off.

"Just like my love for you." He said. Mai looked at him stunned when suddenly she began laughing. She looked at him, holding her stomach.

"From which romance novel, that I lent you before, did you take that line from?" Mai asked laughing. She looked at him. A smile formed on his face.

"Oh, I took that line from, the romance novel Ghost hunt, chapter number one, title Naru x Mai." He replied. Mai looked at him even more stunned, her laughter ceased. He bent down to place his lips on hers.

The waves collided with the boulders once again, creating a loud splashing sound, but it went unnoticed by two people.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please read and review! Thank you! :D**


	6. Change

**I haven't updated in a while, so I thought I would update it. Anyways, thank you for reading my crappy one-shot. Hope you enjoy this one.  


* * *

**

"Mai tea!" A narcissists ordered. Mai sighed.

"Yes!" She answered beck, though she knew it was unnecessary to answer back. Everyone had left for home. Only she and Naru were left in the office.

Mai got up from the chair she was sitting on and headed for the kitchen. She put the kettle on the stove and waited for it to boil. After a few minutes, she took the kettle off the stove and poured the tea into the usual boring green tea-cups.

She quickly put them on a tray and took it to Naru's office. She knocked on his door and went in.

Mai quickly placed the cup on his table and waited for a 'thank you' which would never come. Mai sighed once again.

"Leave." He ordered. Mai twitched her eyebrows.

"You know Naru, a thank you would be nice." She said as she gritted her teeth.

"I don't need to thank my employees for making a mere tea." He said.

"Alright!" She screamed. "You don't need to ever thank me!"Mai grabbed the knob of the door and turned it.

"I hate you Naru!" Mai declared. She stormed out of the office and sat on her usual favorite place- the couch. She had finished all the filing work so she waited there patiently for another order from her not-so-favorite narcissistic boss. She felt bad for shouting at him. Maybe he was nice. She waited for a total half-an-hour before she got tired of waiting.

"Naru, can I leave?" She asked.

"Mai tea!" He ordered. Mai growled. Just when she had made up her mind to leave!

She quickly poured him some boiling tea in the tea-cup and took it into his office. She didn't even bother to knock this time. She looked around the office for her boss but he was nowhere to be seen. Mai sighed. She placed the tea-cup on his table and was about to leave when two arms wrapped it around her waist. She stiffened.

"N-naru?" She asked, stuttering. "What are you doing?" She could feel his hot breath on her neck.

"Thank you." He whispered into her ears. Her eyes widened. Mai blushed at his words. She couldn't believe that he had thanked her. His arms loosened it's grip on her waist and let her go. He went and sat down on his chair and went back to his usual Naru- work mode. Mai looked at him in awe. A smile formed on her face.

"What?" He asked. Mai shook her head. She walked till his chair and bent down.

"Your welcome." Mai whispered in his ears and gave him a slight peck on his cheeks. He looked at her and she smiled.

Maybe it's true...As you change your thoughts towards people, people change towards you.

Change is a beautiful thing, isn't it?

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Reviewing is up to you. I don't think so I will be updating soon, so consider this one-shot the last one for a while.**


	7. Smile

**Hello! Nice to meet you again! XD I'm a freak of Naru x Mai stories. I'm really hopeless. Anyways... Enjoy this one-shot! Hope you like it. Do review. I don't hate them. XD I know that it's quite late to be updating now! I know! I'm very lazy! Please don't kill me!! *runs away* *comes back after a while* Oh, wait I have to finish typing this chapter!! XD Sorry a short one-shot ahead!!! XD  
**

**Disclaimer: No!!**

**P.S. Sorry for the silly mistakes and not understandable sentences... XD You can point them out to me. **

* * *

"Naru?" Mai asked. The silence enveloping them was a little awkward and Mai decided to break it. After all, this was the first time Naru had actually volunteered to walk her home.

"Hn?" The usual monotone voice asked.

"Uh..." Dead silence wrapped them again. It was getting on her nerves. Before she could even begin with anything her apartment was already in view. "Oh, damn."

"..." He looked at her surprised for her outburst. She looked completely annoyed.

"How much long did we walk?" Mai asked.

"About half an hour." His calculative mind answered. Mai frowned.

"How did we cover such a distance?"Mai asked.

"By walking-" He couldn't even complete his sentence because Mai had cut him off.

"In complete silence!" Mai completed his sentence. He looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Are you an idiot? You should make the surroundings more cheerful when you are walking a girl home!" Mai stopped for a while. "Oh...wait. That's too much to anticipate from you! But at least you could have smiled or said good night or something!"

Mai looked at him expectantly to get some answer but he stood there like a deer staring at the headlights of a car.

"..." He didn't answer.

"Don't tell me you can't smile or something! It just takes you seventy-two muscles to smile. Is it that hard for you to smile?" Mai continued blabbering to herself. If it were somebody else watching Mai getting angry, he would have thought that her anger was cute but because this was Naru...he didn't even have thoughts right now. He continued staring at her. She caught him staring at her and her eyes widened.

"W-what?" She stuttered. Naru let out a chuckle but tried his best to hide his amusement while watching her get embarrassed. He looked at her as she started to get embarrassed even more. Her face turned tomato red.

He looked at her embarrassed face and closed the distance between their faces by pressing his lips against hers. He broke apart in a few seconds, sooner then he intended to. Mai could feel her cheeks getting hotter. She tried to look away. His lips curled into a smile as he saw her getting all worked-up. She looked at him stunned as his smile became more carefree.

"Good night Mai." He said as he placed his lips on her forehead.

* * *

**AH~ Please leave a review. Was this one-shot even beautiful? I doubt so. Tell me your opinions, kay? I hope you enjoyed. Not a long one-shot but I hope it was enjoyable. Tune in for the next one-shot next week or month...I don't know! XD**


End file.
